Facade
Facade was a Lieutenant created by The Original Archmage and is one of the antagonists of the Corruption Chaos universe along with his counterpart, Nihilus. Temp Canon-The Null Emissary Facade was created by The Original Archmage to counter the abilities of Umbra, Lux and Colt. He was fashioned out of the same energy and material from the Void that Nothing was made out of and, as such, Nothing indirectly has some influence over Facade. He can gain super strength to counter Lux's, super agility to counter Colt's and super Intelligence to counter Umbra's. After his creation, Facade was bound to the Original Archmage through the use of his Seal and became the first Lieutenant of the Void. Temp Canon-Machinations In the time where the Archmages were creating the Council of Demons, Nothing was plotting a perfect time to strike. Facade was informed of the plan by The Original Archmage after he had finished communing with his charge. Now, all they had to do was wait. Temp Canon-Overwhelming Odds Now the time came to strike. Facade was given command over a large portion of the Brave-class Void Angels that The Original Archmage had made. They poured through the unstable rift at the Shattered Grounds and then made their way to the Kingdom. Upon arriving, the Void Angels were immediately thrust into battle against the force of the Archmages, whereas Facade-cocky as always-engaged three of their Lieutenants in battle. Meanwhile, the three Eternals had just appeared, ready to fight Nothing. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld Facade quickly left his battle to give aid to his Master and to Nothing. He managed to pour his power into Nothing, significantly increasing the power of the Eternal. The battle was one of epic proportions and Facade had to be very careful to make sure he wasn't annihilated in the crossfire. Unfortuantely, the Eternals figured out what he was doing, and Ouroboros blasted Facade back through a rift into the Void. Without his aid, Nothing eventually lost the battle and retreated with his forces back to the Void. Appearance Facade's skin-if you could call it skin, as it has a slimy, rubbery looking texture-is jet black and he has a tragedy mask for his face. His limbs often contort as he moves since he is not used to moving outside of the Void, his mask often contorts itself into a grin too. His skin can take on a red, green or blue sheen when he is channeling his strength, agility or intelligence respectively. Personality Facade is very arrogant and uses this to annoy pretty much anyone in his vicinity. He is very creepy by nature and often laughs at the most inappropriate of times. He enjoys the power his position brings and the fact that not many people can do him harm, although he thoroughly enjoys any harm that he can inflict on others. Abilities Q: Facade of Strength. Facade instantly pours every stat point into strength, gaining super health and regen W: Facade of Agility. Facade instantly pours every stat point into agility, gaining super damage and attack speed E: Facade of Intelligence. Facade instantly pours every stat point into intelligence, gaining super mana and mana regen D: Facade of Death. Facade fires a magic spell at an enemy hero that deals damage equal to the amount of their primary attribute x10. Mana cost is 1.5x Facade’s base mana meaning he must use Facade of Intelligence or Supersona to cast this. R: Supersona. Facade adds the total amount of stat points into every stat, gaining immense health, regen, attack, attack speed, mana and mana regen for 2 seconds Category:Temp